


are we there yet?

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [127]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Jamie and Claire look out at their land, and reflect. An experimental story, based on a Season 5 promotional image
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	are we there yet?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/190161808600/prompt-are-we-there-yet) on tumblr

  


It reminds me of Culloden House. All the tents. The men scampering back and forth.

I cannae lie to ye, Sassenach - the same thought has passed through my mind. Just less mud.

A good thing you enlarged the clearing, then.

I didnae mean to bring this war to ye, Claire. Ye’ve served in two of them already, wi’ nothing but sorrow and heartbreak. Only - only this time I _know_ it is right.

And yet there’s that red coat Governor Tryon wants you to wear.

What I do on my own land is none of his business.

Even when it’s the land he granted you?

_A deep sigh_. It is. But I trust you, that this time the Crown will not prevail. The cause is right. It is just. I have my men - and we will do what we must.

_A squeeze of joined hands_. They won’t, that’s true. But it will be messy.

Is this war to no’ be a quick one, then?

Sadly no. It will endure for several more years yet, even after the Americans declare their independence.

Still - the English will not prevail. We are on the right side, for once.

We are. 

And with you at my side, _a nighean donn_ , it will be a wee bit easier. No’ easy - just easier.

Bite your tongue.

I thought ye already did that this morning.


End file.
